Con nombre pendiente -w-
by Cuenta-Muerta-xd
Summary: Alice y sus aventuras diarias)? Al chile, ni se que carajo poner aquí. Si pasan y leen obtienen un Pacman ranchero gratis :{v


Historia dentro del FanFic de Ellistriel, ¡Lo lamento, no logramos contactarte, si esto te molesta lo borro en seguida!

La mayoría de los personajes no le pertenecen a ninguno de los que movilizamos la cuenta de Arrendajo_kun. Si hay algún error o comunicado que quiera hacerse favor de hacerlo directamente a:

"¡Wa! Pero qué recuerdos caray, es mi primera historia bien hecha en los últimos seis años. Me emociona bastante, aún que al parecer en esta plataforma las historias no se dan a conocer rápidamente seguiré publicando cuando pueda. ¡Gracias por leer!

~Aira"

"Pues, está chingadera está quedando decente, incluso a mi parecer es algo para entretenerse un rato. El problema (cosa que no me agrada mucho) es que la mayoría de los personajes no son de nuestra autoría, precisamente por eso me voy a encargar de revisar la sección de comentarios, solo por si acaso. Tengan en cuenta cachorros, ninguno de nosotros a escrito un libro tipo Fanfiction antes, solo obras originales. Les pido que sean pacientes y me avisen cualquier detalle desagradable.

~Elias"

*一*

"Cuando desperté..."

—Alice, arriba. ¿Quien llega tarde ahora, señorita puntualidad?—

—¿¡Me dormí!?— grito la niña de golpe saliendo de entre el montón de sábanas. Las trenzas con el pelo café platinado le llegaban un poco más abajo de los hombros y la cara de sueño era bastante evidente, pero al ver que casi no había luz en el cuarto se apretó los cachetes —¡Que es tu culpa, te eh dicho que no cierres la cortina!—

—Entiendo, entiendo— el hombre se reía con los leves golpes de la niña —Todavia tienes tiempo si te apresuras—

—¡Entonces sal del cuarto, Kakashi!— al ver como el hombre salía ella termino de salir de la cama, abrió las cortinas y luego el armario. Tomo una blusa roja y una sudadera gris oscuro con gorra y un pantalon de entrenamiento. Entonces cerró el armario y entró al baño.

Salió vestida, con la bata colgando en su brazo derecho y desenredando ambas trenzas tan rápido como podía. Sus ojos grises miraban un punto más lejano de donde estaba, la academia le quedaba a unas diez cuadras... Si no desayunaba tal vez llegaría. Oh, claro. Se trataba de su hermano, más que seguro no llegaría. Bajo los tres escalones llegando a la sala del departamento y al ver el reloj dio un suspiro de alivio, solo cinco minutos más tarde que de costumbre.

—Kakashi, hay un pergamino— recogió el papel perfectamente envuelto y lo dejo en la mesa —¿Kakashi?— volvió a llamar, al no escuchar respuesta camino intentando no hacer ruido hasta la habitación de su hermano. Con cuidado abrió la puerta para verlo, como todas las mañanas y gran parte de la tarde recostado en la cama.

—Ah... Hola, ¿Quieres venir?— saludo mientras seguía intentando encontrar una posición cómoda en la cama.

—Tienes una mision— reclamo Alice con ambas manos sobre la cadera —Arriba—

—Puedo llegar un poco tarde, estará bien— ella soltó un suspiro y cerró la puerta con un golpe bastante fuerte, pero en respuesta un debil —Cierras al salir— se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

Ya llevaba dos minutos más de retraso. Coloco una silla al lado del refrigerador e intentando no hacer algo bastante vergonzoso se estiró lo suficiente hasta bajar la caja de cereal. Luego quito la silla y abrió el refrigerador para sacar la leche. Tomo el plato del fregadero y lo coloco en la mesa. Sirvió todo con cuidado y tomando una cuchara empezó a comer. Bien, considerando el tiempo que normalmente tardaba en comer tenía otros cinco minutos tarde. Esos ya eran doce minutos de retraso. Tenía que acortarlo.

Empezó a comer bastante rápido, termino y dejo las cosas sin lavar como pocas veces lo hacía. Su hermano era un flojo, pero sus cosas siempre estaban en orden. Por lo que, seguramente antes e atender el pergamino se dedicaría a lavar lo que dejó.

—¡Me voy!— grito mientras se colocaba las sandalias, sabiendo que era prácticamente imposible que recibiera una respuesta. Pero cerró la puerta con candado como le había dicho su hermano y empezó a correr rumbo a la academia.

"No entendía completamente, que buena era la vida solo los dos"

—¿Donde está Iruka~sensei?— Alice abrió sus ojos grises de golpe, había corrido y se había llenado de sudor, cosa que le molestaba realmente. Para encontrar que en la pizarra estaba escrito "Estudio libre" dio un suspiro y llego a su asiento para acostarse en el pupitre.

—Salio, luego grito algo así como "¡¿Y porque vienes conmigo?!" Entro y escribió estudio libre, dijo que nadie saliera hasta las doce y se fue— resumió levemente mientras hacía comillas con las manos el niño sentado a su izquierda.

Tiene el pelo negro alborotado y los ojos de un café oscuro, Alice lo observa unos segundos antes de volver a hablar —¿Entonces me apresure para nada?—

—No, Iruka~sensei ya pasó lista— el niño se endereza en su asiento, viendo al pizarrón

—¡Rayos!— levantó la voz —Ahi quedó mi asistencia perfecta— Alice le imito, ladeando la cabeza —¿Que miras tanto, Hikotsu?—

El silencio que tenían provocó que algunos estudiantes más los mirarán, pero no quitó a ninguno la condenación.

—¿Ese hueco siempre a estado ahí?— pregunto señalado uno sobre el pizarrón —Creo que nos vigilan— sacudió su cabeza y cerró los ojos para tallarselos.

—¿No estaba colgado ahí el reloj el mes pasado? Antes de la remodelación — la niña movió las manos

—Bueno, supondremos que no hay nadie—

Tomo el libro que hablaba sobre shurikens y se puso a repasarlo el resto de la tarde.

"Pero quiero creer"

—Al final no llego en todo el día— Alice suspira, Hikotsu intenta tomarla de la mano, pero ella corre un poco y evita el contacto —¿A dónde quieres ir?—

—¿Eh?— el pelinegro bajo la vista tallandose la cara —Oh, la comida... ¿Y si vamos por dangos?—

—Pero los dangos no son comida, son postre—

—Alice, tengo que ayudar a mi madre en casa— Hikotsu suspira, con sus ojos cafés mira el cielo levemente —Eliot está enfermo y ella tiene que trabajar—

—Entiendo— ella ladea la cabeza asintiendo —Que se mejore— Hikotsu sale corriendo en dirección al puente que separa la zona de los clanes del resto de la aldea y Alice sigue caminando por la orilla del lago, a media colina ve a Kakashi y empieza a correr hasta alcanzarlo.

—Hola— menciona Kakashi quitando levemente la vista de su libro.

—¿Vas a casa?— Kakashi cierra el libro y le revuelve el pelo —¡Oye!—

—Ah~— suelta un suspiro tocando la máscara que le cubre la cara —Desgraciadamente, tengo que ir con la Hokage para ver la mision—

—¿No has ido ya?—

—Todavia es temprano—

—Pasa de medio dia—

—El camino de la vida es bastante largo—

Alice cierra los ojos, prestando especial atención al aire que pasa por el lugar. —Planeas quedarte aquí una media hora como mínimo... ¿Verdad?—

—Probablemente, llegaré a cenar—

—Entiendo— Alice infla los cachetes y extiende la mano —La llave—

—Deberia de darte una un día de estos— Kakashi suspira y mete la mano a los bolsillos —Recuerdame la próxima vez sobre eso— y coloca la llave en la mano de Alice.

La de los ojos grises sonríe satisfecha y se despide corriendo al departamento.

Al entrar se quita los zapatos y ve los platos como los había dejado "Si será..." Soltó un bufido y se remango la sudadera dispuesta a limpiar la casa. Lavo los trastes, subió a su cuarto y limpio las ventanas, tendió la cama, luego volvió a bajar y entró al cuarto de su hermano.

Siempre había sido bastante oscuro, no tenía despertador y las fotos del estante estaban algo desarregladas. Pero la cama estaba tendida y la ropa en su lugar... Hablando de ropa. Ella soltó un suspiro al ver la ropa sucia en el sesto, completamente lleno. Recordó que en su habitación la ropa sucia empezaba a pasar la mitad del sesto y tenía que lavar. Aún que no quisiera.

Cuatro diez y siete. El reloj de la sala era lo único que había en la casa para identificar la hora exacta, y Alice había puesto bastante empeño para que ese reloj estuviera en la pared y no en algún lugar extraño. Rápidamente se hizo un sándwich y lo termino en su cuarto, viendo por la ventana como niños corrían mientras jugaban a ser ninjas.

—A ella no la eh visto antes— recalcó al ver a una pelirroja pasar junto a su maestro del otro lado de la calle. —¿Dejo la clase por una cita?— murmuró terminando de comer. Entonces regreso a la sala, recostandose en el sofá viendo hacia la puerta.

—Llegue— Kakashi apareció de entre una nube de humo cuando Alice cabezeaba en el sofá con la almohada entre los brazos.

—Bienvenido...—Se sentó y empezó a tallarse los ojos. Soltó un bostezo viendo como Kakashi se sacaba el chaleco y lo lanzaba al suelo. —No hagas eso—

—Lo recogeré después, ¿Que hay de cenar?— la mirada de Kakashi paso por el lugar completamente —Gracias por limpiar—

—¿Ya vamos a cenar?— ladeó la cabeza bajando la vista. Kakashi soltó un suspiro.

—Supongo que me toca hacer la cena, espera un poco—

Con pereza Alice se encaminó a la mesa, se recostó en la madera y espero a ver el plato de salmón frente a ella.

—Crei que no te gustaba cocinarlo— tomo los palillos y empezó a tocar con cuidado.

—Te vi desanimada, ¿No sé supone que te gusta?— el todavía no empezaba a comer, pero miraba levemente como Alice se llenaba la boca con la cena.

—Me gusta— hablo y trago. —Pero tu ¿Estás bien?— en eso aprovecho para ver el reloj de la sala —¿Son las once?—

—Vaya, creí que tenías más presente la hora—

—Es que... Si estás aquí, no me importa la hora— murmuró —¿Que te preocupa?—

—Nada aparentemente— se baja con cuidado la máscara y empieza a comer —Una chica, se parece a kushina~san—

Cuando Alice se gira, Kakashi ya se está subiendo la máscara. Esto provoca que Alice suspiré y asienta —¿Con el pelo rojo, bastante largo?— su hermano no dice nada y ella hace un sonido leve con la boca —La vi con iruka~sensei !Oye, Oniisama!— se levantó de golpe de la silla, con ambas manos en la mesa. Viendo el plato vacío de su hermano y luego los ojos café oscuro de este. —¡Iruka~Sensei se la paso todo el día con ella, no dio clase!—

—No grites— pidió, ella negó y se sentó de nuevo. —No todo en la vida es clase, hmm~ ¿Practicaste tus sellos?— pregunto cruzando las manos sobre la mesa y apoyando la cabeza en ellas.

—Si, los doce— murmura ella —¿Que tiene que ver eso?—

—Si has estudiado algo hoy, valió la pena. No importa que haya sido— Alice asiente y sigue comiendo. Ninguno dice nada hasta después de un rato, cuando Kakashi se levanta recogiendo ambos platos y dispuesto a lavarlos. —Ve a darte un baño, yo me encargo de esto—

—¡Voy!— grita más despierta después de la cena, camina a su cuarto y abre la puerta del lado izquierdo a la cama, abriendo la llave caliente y saliendo a buscar la pijama rosa pastel y su ropa interior, para dejarla acomodada en la cama. Regresa al baño y cierra la puerta con pestillo mientras empieza a quitarse la ropa y entrar al agua.


End file.
